Juntos
by Saizouhhh
Summary: Souma y Korona son novios y al asistir al casamiento de Chikane y Himeko sucede que...


**Juntos**

Muy temprano a la mañana Souma se despertó con una ligera migraña y cuando se estiró para tratar de sacarse la fiaca notó algo diferente en la zona del pecho y al bajar la mirada vio unas tetas en vez de sus tetillas.

¿Pero qué es esto…?

La pregunta era retórica pues bien sabía que esa parte de su anatomía había cambiado y lo confirmó al parlarla con las manos. Y cuando se palpó la entrepierna debajo de las sábanas se dio cuenta de que le faltaba el pene y si seguía explorando la zona supuso que se iba encontrar con una vagina y no se equivocó.

¡Mierda…!

Fue lo único que atinó a decir en voz alta lo que despertó a su novia Korona que dormitaba a su lado.

Buenos días, Souma.

Lo saludó la de pelo largo y castaño al tiempo que le daba un ligero beso en los labios.

¿Eh…? Souma, tienes los labios más suaves de lo normal…

Korona abrió todo lo que pudo los ojos cuando vio que Souma tenía tetas tan grandes como las suyas (que eran de tamaño mediano).

¿Pero cómo es que…?

Yo me pregunto lo mismo, Korona.

Contentó Souma al tiempo que se levantaba con solo el calzoncillo puesto que obviamente no quedaba nada elegante en su ahora curvilínea cadera. Obviamente su voz también cambió pero no se había dado cuenta de esto último con la impresión del resto de su cuerpo convertido en chica.

Piensa, Souma, ¿comiste o tomaste algo raro hace poco…?

Le preguntó Korona mientras empezaba a vestirse para ir a la cita con su manager que hoy tendría que ser más temprano de lo habitual pues le había hablado de que si todo marchaba bien en este día ella podría hacer un progreso sustancial en su carrera como cantante pop.

No que yo recuerde… Un momento… ayer, domingo, cuando estábamos a mitad de la boda de Chikane e Himeko mi pastilla contra los nervios me pareció más difícil de tragar…

¡Eso es! Nekoko estaba con nosotros…

No es posible…

Oh sí, parece que sí lo es…

Ahora ambos sabían que Souma se había tomado por accidente una de las pastillas contra los cólicos de Nekoko que ésta siempre llevaba consigo.

Esto parece sacado de una mala historia de ficción…

Dijo Souma con frustración.

Pues es bastante real…

Replicó Korona y luego ésta agregó:

Déjame verte mejor.

Souma se volteó cubriéndose las tetas sonrojándose un poco.

Oh…

Korona también se sonrojó un poco viendo que su novio (ahora novia aunque sea sólo de cuerpo) eran tan hermoso como siempre a pesar de que fuera una chica como ella. Se sorprendió de que unas pastillas diseñadas para humanas felinas tuviera este efecto en los humanos ordinarios pero tendría que ayudar a encontrar una solución después del mediodía ya que lo que tenía que hacer a la mañana era vital para su carrera como ídola pop.

Souma… yo…

Ya sé, no tienes que decir algo más. Andá al trabajo mientras yo trato de comunicarme con Nekoko o ir a su casa a ver si podemos salir pronto de este pequeño problema…

Muy bien. Ya me voy. Volveré cuanto antes.

Korona salió del departamento que alquila con su novio hacia su lugar de trabajo y una vez dentro del gran edifico fue directo a la oficina de su manager.

Hola Korona, es un gusto ver que siempre sos puntual.

Hola Haru, lo mismo digo.

Después de una leve reverencia Korona se sentó frente al escritorio de su manager.

¿Y bien? ¿Cómo vamos a promocionar mi carrera?

Ejem, es un tema… digamos… delicado… pero si sale bien como te dije pronto estarás podrida en plata…

¿De qué se trata, Haru?

Preguntó Korona intrigada pero al mismo tiempo empezaba a perder la paciencia ya que Haru era propenso desvariar un poco y obviamente lo de Souma la tenía preocupada.

Bien, en realidad no es algo del otro mundo…

Dicho esto Haru se levantó poniéndose al lado de Korona que seguía sentada y empezó a tocarle las piernas con una mano.

¿Qué haces…?

Lo que parece, idiota, y si no quieres que la situación empeore más te vale dejarte hacer todo lo que se me antoje.

No…

Korona se sentía asqueada pero entendió enseguida la situación que no era más que tenía que dejarse manosear o directamente prostituirse para que su carrera progresara "gracias" a su manager. Ya había oído de casos similares en la cultura de la música pop pero nunca pensó que realmente le pasara a ella y menos con Haru que siempre se había portado amable con ella… hasta ahora…

Voy a gritar…

Advirtió Korona cuando la mano derecha de Haru le exploraba las tetas.

Hazlo y tu carrera se terminará en el acto…

Me importa una mierda…

¿Qué dijiste…?

¡Dije que me importa una mierda…!

Tras lo dicho Korona se levantó dándole un fuerte codazo en la cara al tipo que si bien sufrió dolor apenas se movió pues aunque era algo corpulento tenía sobrepeso. Y como el sujeto la agarró de los hombros para plantarle un beso la de cabello castaño retrocedió haciendo caer la silla y forcejeando. Entonces Korona le dio un fortísimo rodillazo en la ingle al tipo el cual se dobló hacia delante lo que le dio la oportunidad a la joven de darle varios golpes en la cara que lo hicieron caer al panzón sobre el escritorio. Korona agarró su bolso y salió corriendo de la oficina de Haru y pudo oír cómo éste le gritaba desde su lastimera posición:

¡Olvídate de tu carrera, puta de mierda!

Korona volvió a su apartamento pero no vio a Souma por lo que estaba segura de que fue a casa de Nekoko a pedirle un remedio para su conversión pues la chica gata detestaba los celulares y se quedaba dormida hasta el mediodía aunque el teléfono fijo de su casa sonara 300 veces. Korona entonces fue a ducharse para sacarse la sensación de de las manos sudadas de Haru sobre su cuerpo.

Al momento de finalizar con la refrescante ducha Souma volvió al departamento aún con su nuevo aspecto de chica.

¿Por qué volviste tan temprano?

Preguntó Souma.

Souma…

El joven convertido se dio cuenta de que algo andaba muy mal cuando Korona lo besó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Korona, ¿qué te pasó?

Y Korona le contó la situación.

- ¡Hijo de puta…! ¡Lo voy a matar…!

- Cálmate Souma, ya te dije que le di su merecido y recuerda que no debes salir más de lo que haga verdadera falta con tu aspecto de chica.

- Carajo… pero me siento tan inútil por no poder ayudarte…

- Ya me estás ayudando.

Le contestó Korona haciéndole entender bien que lo que ocurrió no era culpa de nadie más que de Haru.

Hazme el amor, Souma.

Pero ahora tengo el cuerpo de una chica…

No me interesa tu sexo sino vos.

Está bien…

Souma la agarró de los hombros y empezó a besarla gentilmente en los labios mientras que Korona le agarró las tetas. Pero pronto la pelilarga bajó una mano hacia la vagina de Souma notando que tenía una forma completamente natural y agradable al tacto. Souma se estremeció dejando de besar a su novia sintiendo cómo el calor aumentaba en su zona de abajo dejando salir unos gemidos que a Korona le parecieron muy lindos. Ésta le empezó a lamer un pezón y prosiguió chupándoselo. Souma, en medio del éxtasis logró manosearle el orto a Korona con ambas manos.

Ah, Souma, sos hermosa…

Estas simples palabras calentaron de tal manera a Souma que dejó de tocar el orto de su novia y la guió a la cama. Una vez que Korona estaba acostada Souma se le echó encima mordisqueándole las tetas con avidez.

Sí… más…

Korona le rodeó la cabeza a Souma con los brazos pero más pronto que tarde guió con una mano en el mentón de su ahora novia para darle un gentil pero apasionado beso.

Souma, quiero que unamos nuestras intimidades.

Souma entendió enseguida a lo que se refería y con lentitud pero lleno de deseo placentero entrelazó las piernas con las de Korona logrando que las conchas de ambas se frotaran a cada movimiento. En cuestión de unos pocos minutos las dos acabaron casi al mismo tiempo.

Souma… esto fue…

¿Perfecto?

La perfección no existe pero esta nueva sensación se le aproxima mucho…

¿Por qué lo dices?

Porque tu cuerpo de chica es tan suave y lindo y por encima de todo no gemiste el nombre de Himeko al acabar.

Tras lo dicho por Korona la morena se sonrojó. En las pocas veces que habían tenido sexo en casi ya un año de noviazgo Souma siempre murmuraba el nombre de su antiguo amor que parecía que éste nunca iba a extinguirse por la rubia.

Yo…

No digas más, Souma, yo te quiero con todas tus virtudes y defectos. De eso se trata el amor, ¿no?

No te falta razón… pero… ¿eh…?

Souma sintió que estaba por vomitar cuando su cuerpo recobró en cuestión de un minuto su forma original de chico.

¡Uau! ¡Eso sí que fue algo digno de verse!

¡Calla! Que casi devuelvo el almuerzo…

Korona se río un poco no en forma de burla hacia Souma sino porque estaba contenta de que el efecto de la pastilla de Nekoko resultara temporal.

Pero cambiando de tema. – Empezó Souma acomodándose en la cama al lado de la de cabello marrón - ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora con tu trabajo?

Reiko me contó que le hacía falta una ayudanta para su próximo manga así que mientras soluciono lo primero tendré un trabajo temporal.

Me parece ideal. Si ese puto se te vuelve a acercar yo lo…

Basta, Souma, no quiero ni hablar de Haku.

La novia le agarró los cachetes a su novia plantándole un beso profundo que se prolongó bastante y cuando por fin lo cortaron Korona se expresó en los siguientes términos:

Hoy, ya que es feriado y como no tienes que ir tus prácticas de tenis pasémosla amándonos hasta caer dormidos, ¿sí?

Le propuso Korona al moreno con una amplia sonrisa y Souma no tuvo que hacerse de rogar para complacer a su novia.


End file.
